Fang
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: When Sango loses everything in the battle with Naraku will she find love and purpose with and unlikely canine youkai? Serial based.
1. Fire

Sango stared at the crackling fire. Inuyasha had gone with Kagome to her well of time as usual. Only_ after_ stressing that wouldn't go retrieve supplies if Sango _really_ needed them, or one of them could _always_ stay behind with her. Everything had worked out so perfectly for them, it seemed. Naraku was dead. The Sacred Jewel was shot into the abyss. The well still worked. Kagome could visit her family _and_ live her life in the era with her soul mate. Though they had tried to hide it from the somber demon slayer she knew they were engaged. They were well on the way to their happily ever after. The thought of their situation in comparison to hers made Sango sick. Exhaling with a shudder, Sango suddenly felt very guilty for thinking such petty thoughts about her friends. They supported her unwaveringly and they were all she had left.

Disgusted with herself, Sango hiccuped and took another swallow of sake. She knew Inuyasha and Kagome hated her recent sake drinking habit, but the sharp burning sensation down her throat was one of few things that could make her feel again. Fate, as usual, had not been kind to tajiya. Kohaku had died in the last battle, his shard stolen in a desperate last ditch effort by Naraku to persevere. And Miroku had fallen to his wind tunnel, just a battle short of Naraku's death. Just the thought made tears sting Sango's bleary eyes as she zoned out, sake in hand.

She was well on the way to self loathing and inebriation, so much so that she didn't even notice the approaching figure. He had been watching her for a moment, turquoise eyes narrowed in slight disapproval. Her cheeks were rosy and her glassy stare was lost in the pit of the fire. When he had had enough he cleared his throat. "Yo." He rasped, muscular and tanned arms folded across a broad chest.

Blood shot brown eyes traveled up the olive skinned figure. She could tell from the sinewy, muscular frame who this body belonged to. She hiccuped again, locking with sky blue eyes before looking back into the fire. Finally, after another long sip, Sango spoke. "You." Was all the tumbled forth from her body. He looked around, one glinting fang bared. Dark hair splashed across his shoulders in a high ponytail.

"You drink that shit? You never struck me as a sake lover." He commented after a while, taking a lazy seat across from the fire and the demon slayer. She sniffed, averting her gaze from the well toned legs of the familiar youkai. "I guess I never had a reason to drink it until now..." She mumbled, swirling the cup. He snorted, leaning back in a relaxed manner.

"Drinking that won't fix your problems, or-" He shot a somewhat soft gaze towards her. "Ease your pain." He was surprised when she hurled the cup at him, a surprisingly dark glare on her face. She grabbed the bottle and took a long swallow, dark eyes seething in the demon's direction. "Don't you talk to me about pain."

He rolled his shoulder, interested that Sango was finally reacting. "Hey, you're not the only one who lost someone you loved to him. I wasn't even there to see the bastard die. I have no closure." Sango set the near empty bottle down and returned her gaze back to the fire. "There is no closure. It always hurts. Deal accordingly." He had to chuckled at that.

"But you're not dealing with anything. I'm just saying, the times we did battle I always respected you. You were fierce as you were. No spiritual powers, no demonic powers, just _you_. You were never somebody I wanted to cross... It'd be a shame to piss it all away in sake bottles." He replied smugly. He finally had Sango's fully attentive eyes on him with that remark, her fingers drumming against the ceramic bottle.

"Are you saying you're not threatened by me now?" Was her cool and surprisingly intelligible response. He leaned forward with a sneer, staring at her rosy cheeks. "I'm not scared of a drunk-" Before he had finished the mug with remaining sake had shattered next to his head, splattering the alcoholic liquid all over him. He hadn't so much as turned his head before he found himself face to face with Sango's katana. He took the moment of immobility to take in the sight of Sango.

He had never taken the time to _really_ examine her outside of battle. He had always been smitten with Kagome for her beauty, her kindness, her inner strength. The sight of Sango, leaning over with a weapon in her hand was a whole other sight. Her curves weren't a secret, barely contained by her disheveled kimono. Her hair was falling loose from her ribbon, splaying all over her shoulders as her piercing eyes glared at the demon. He licked a fang suggestively, glaring back at her. "So, now what?" Finally, her full lips turned up in a smile.

He was very interested in seeing where this was going to lead to based on the look on her face. But Inuyasha, as usual, had to ruin it. "KOGA!" With ease the wolf youkai leapt just out of reach of the hanyou's claws, gold eyes glaring at him. "You bastard, what the fuck are you bothering her for?!" Kagome hurried after him oin her miko robes, looking worriedly at the campsite. It didn't seem like much damage had been done, and both Koga and Inuyasha were in one piece.

Kagome sidled up to Sango peering worriedly at her. She appeared fine, or at least as fine as she was going to be (not that she expected Koga to harm her). "Oh Inuyasha, now you know Koga would never harm any one of us. He probably caught our scents and stopped by, right?" She smiled sweetly at the two youkai preparing to engage in battle. Even if Koga had essentially given up on Kagome, he still melted at her smile. Cracking his neck, he straightened up.

He shrugged, glancing at the tajiya who was still glowering at him. "Actually, I caught hers. I stopped by because I realized I didn't know much about that one, that's all." Inuyasha eyed him suspiciously as he filed past her. He waved at Kagome. "Make sure dog-breath takes care of you, and just let me know if he doesn't!" He was surprised when Inuyasha took a firm grip on his shoulder.

He leaned close, eyes shining intensely at the wolf demon. "Take your shit somewhere else, wolf. She doesn't need any of it and she doesn't need anymore disappointments." He whispered. Koga sent Sango another glance. "She hasn't broke yet, I'm sure she's not going to." Inuyasha leaned back with crossed arms, dissatisfied. Hesitantly, he waved towards Sango. "See you." He said, preparing to take off.

"Sango." She corrected. "It's Sango."


	2. Water

Sango hissed, lowering herself into the steaming hot spring. She knew they meant well, Inuyasha and Kagome, but she seldom got any time to herself. Perhaps that was for the better since Kohaku and the houshi were gone now. No matter where she set foot Inuyasha and Kagome were never a hop away. Overbearing as it was she was truly glad to have somebody there with her. But for now, she needed a dip in the hotspring on her own. _'They'll be alone too, they can maybe act like a couple for once...' _

She sighed, dipping all the way to her nose in the warm waters, watching ripples spread over the service. She snorted to herself, looking to Miroku's familiar 'hiding' spot. On the rare occasion when she'd bathe alone she wouldn't hide herself from the monk after he proposed to her. She even had a fond memory of one, steamy, hot spring tryst she'd shared with her doomed lover. Her chest ached at the memory. _'If only I had killed Naraku sooner, you could...' _

Wiping her eyes furious Sango dunked her head beneath the water as though it would erase her tears. She shut her eyes, adjusting to the pressure and the weight of the water. _'If only I could just stay here.'_ That's when the idea fully dawned on her. In Sango's encounters with water, drowning only seemed painful if you struggled. Here, Sango felt weightless. The water was calming and warm, making it hard to think.

She shut her eyes, thinking of Kohaku and Miroku's sweet faces. _'I could even see them again...'_ Sango floated there, the pressure building in her head._ 'All I have to do is just release my air... Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo... They'll have to understand..' H_esitantly, Sango opened her mouth and a gout of air rose to the surface in the form of bubbles. Sango was beginning to feel light headed as she stared at the murky surface. She almost thought she was hallucinating when a clawed hand reached down into the water. Her vision was beginning to fade to black as she broke the surface, instinctively sucking in a huge breath of air.

She was tossed on the bank on ceremoniously as she coughed and sputtered for a moment. She turned back to see none other that Koga, shaking water off of his hands. Frowning, she sat up with a frown. "You! Again! What are you doing here?" He continued drying his hands as he rolled his eyes.

"What am I doing here? Don't you think a thanks is in or-" His voice trailed off as he faced the demon slayer, realizing she was completely in the nude. He couldn't hide the blush on his face, reminding the woman that she was in fact naked. With a screech she lobbed a stone at the wolf youkai's head. He narrowly dodged the rock with a grin, leaping out of it's trajectory.

Moments later Sango was covered by her kimono and glaring daggers at Koga. "You never answered my question, perve!" Koga rolled his eyes as he settled down on a nearby rock.

"Now, now. I wasn't spying on you or nothin'. I just c-"

"Caught my scent?" Sango finished with a raised eyebrow. He smirked in response.

"There ya go. Good thing, too. How were you almost drowning in a hot spring, anyways? Ya fall asleep in there or you have a death wish?" Sango didn't smile at his playful ribbing. In fact, she avoided his gaze. His shoulders sagged a little and his smile faded.

"Shit, you don't _really_ have a death wish, do you?" Sango huffed and tried to think of a convenient way to slink into her kimono without exposing herself.

"It's complicated. What would you know about it, anyways?" Koga shook his head in disbelief. _'Is she really that miserable?' _

"You didn't come all this way after killing Naraku to kill yourself. Don't be a quitter, _Sango_. You're better than that!" He was relieved to se anger flash in her eyes.

"How would you know what I am or am not! You don't know anything about me and I don't have to explain myself to you." With that, Sango stood and carefully wrapped her kimono around her. She was annoyed to see that Koga was once again smirking. She huffed, wrapping her green skirt around her waist as the wolf demon approached her.

"I'm trying to see what you are." He responded in a husky whisper. Sango found her stomach fluttering as she gazed into the wolf demon's face. Try as she might she couldn't read what emotion his sky blue eyes were trying to convey. He turned away from her suddenly, brushing past and leaving behind the scent of wildfire. He waved behind him, one fang glinting in the moonlight. "See ya. Don't die before the next time I come around." Sango watched his speedy retreat at a loss for words.

Somewhere, deep down, she promised she wouldn't.


	3. Earth

Blue eyes crashed on the hunched figure sitting over two mounds of earth. Normally he would've admired the way her behind looked propped on two delicate feet. He would have other times to admire Sango's figure. He scratched the back of his head in discomfort. He wasn't sure what to say. He was honest but not good with words. Instead he watched Sango's nimble fingers trace figures over the dirt. He watched for a moment more.

"You don't-"

"I can feel them sometimes here." He was silenced, shocked by the response. She sent him a watery smile. "Like their with me, or the wind will blow... Just. I know their spirits are here." He swallowed, stooping down next to her figure. Sango watched as he intently stared at the dirt, waiting for some sort of insensitive comment to send her reeling. After a while she stopped waiting for one.

Koga tried to see what Sango saw and feel what Sango felt. Suddenly he rose without another word, retreating back into the forest.

"M-Matte.." Sango called before she checked herself. The wolf youkai stopped, facing her with a plain face. She searched his face for answers and reasons. Why was he here?

Finally, his lips turned up into a smile. "They loved you. They don't want you to be anchored to earth just because they are. Remember that." Sango inhaled as Koga disappeared in a flash. Placing another hand on the larger of the two graves, Sango rose on shaky feet and joined Kagome and Inuyasha in town.


	4. Air

Koga clutched tightly to the aerial cat demon's fur. He had seen Kirara in action many times. He knew she almost matched Sango in ferocity in battle. He had seen the feline demon fly but he never imagined he'd be _riding_ on her. Much less with Sango's lean form in front of him, leaning into the wind with a serene smile. She was in her tajiya suit but her hair had lost it's ribbon a long time ago.

Koga secretly inhaled the scent of Sango's sienna hair. It smelled of lilies and all sorts of wildflowers, just like she did. He smirked to himself and wrapped strong arms around Sango's waist. She tensed but relaxed as she felt his warm breath on her neck. The air was exhilarating. There was nothing on her mind except the sky and the earth beneath them. She looked back as she felt Koga's grip leave her waist.

She was surprised to see him reaching out trying to touch a near by bird's wing. She watched in fascination as he gently stroked the bird's wing in curiosity and wonder. The goose peeped but otherwise did not seem to mind before moving closer in formation to the rest of it's flock. She had seen Koga fight and quite literally sweep Kagome off her feet. But never had she seen such a calm and wondrous side to the wolf prince.

She stroked Kirara's fur as she turned forward and thought about all the things she wanted to learn about him.


	5. Pelt

Sango was greeted by her hellcat and a small fox kit as soon as she stepped foot back in town. For the first time since Naraku's death Sango had gone on an extermination just outside of Kaede's village. Kagome had insisted on accompanying her and Inuyasha wasn't keen on taking no for an answer, but some how the tajiya convinced the couple that she felt fine going on her own and that she needed to (She didn't even take her trusted sidekick, Kirara). It was there she found herself again through Hiraikotsu, battling as fiercely (if not fiercer) than she had a few years ago.

She rubbed the neko youkai's chin affectionately as Shippo clambered onto her shoulder, bombarding her with all sorts of questions. Though the small fox demon had an inseparable bond with Kagome he had clung closer to Sango in the times of her hardships. She patted him too, picking up her gait at Kirara pranced back towards the village.

"Was the demon big? Was it hard to kill?! Well, how was it?!" Shippo gushed, his tail wiggling with anticipation. Sango held in laughter and dug into one of her many sashes and bags.

"Well, it wasn't anything extraordinary, but... I did bring this back for a certain demon in training." She revealed the polished skull of whatever unfortunate demon had met it's end at the hands of Sango. Shippo's cerulean eyes widened as his tiny hands grasped the skull in amazement. "Ah... Sango, sugoi! Thank you!" He leapt from her shoulder in excitement.

Upon hearing Shippo's shrill voice Kagome's head emerged from her hut. Her eyes widened as she rushed forth to greet her friend. "Sango-chan! You're back, and you look well!" Sango smiled as she clasped hands were her. "Hai. It was easy enough, everything went well." It was then she eyed Kagome's hanyou mate, standing a ways off with some sort of parcel and looking more disgruntled than usual.

He approached once their eyes met, ignoring Shippo's boasts of a demon skull. He stood beside Kagome. "Yo." Was all he uttered before tossing the package to the ground. Kagome shot him a warning look.

"_Inuyasha.._" He huffed, crossing his arms and looking away from his fiancee. Sango looked between the two before hesitantly leaning down to retrieve the item.

"It's from that mangy wolf." The words made a sudden blush race across Sango's cheeks. '_Koga... He left this for me?'_ That would explain Inuyasha's sour demeanor. He watched as she unraveled the crude wrapping to reveal a lavish wolf pelt skirt and an armored bust covering. There were even arm coverings and legs coverings. Sango was completely shocked as she stroked the fur.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Sango cheeks flushed immediately. '_Yes? No? I don't... Know?'_ Kagome looked mortified as she swatted the hanyou, immediately changing the subject. "Ah, it's lovely Sango!. Beautiful fur, you should try it on-"

"If he won't leave you alone I'll give him a beating and-"

"INUYASHA, why don't you go talk with Shippo about his _skull_?" Kagome suggested a bit forcefully. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in protest.

"I don't _want_ to. I _want_ to find out why Koga won't stay the hell off of _my_ territory. If I have to, I will rip him to shre-"

"SIT BOY."

Sango was surprised when Inuyasha crashed forcefully into the ground. She hadn't seen this old routine since well before Naraku's death. Grabbing firmly on to Sango's arm she lead her away. Sango was thankful for that. She couldn't hide her blush anymore as she rubbed the silky pelt between her fingers.


	6. Hair

"Don't complain." Koga rolled his eyes and suppressed deep growls. He was situated between the tajiya's legs and he faced forward as she worked her hands through his thick hair. She had taken it out of it's signature ribbon and was raking slender fingers through it. It was polarizing experience. He had never been so close to another person before. He was feeling... Vulnerable. But also exhilarated.

Before he knew it was he was purring in a deep voice as she massaged his scalp. She was smirking to herself as she continued. "_See_?"

There was something in the smugness of her voice that made him flip on a dime. Sango was shocked to find herself pinned by the hungry wolf youkai, dark tendrils of his hair falling around his shoulders and just grazing her skin. She wasn't threatened, however. She found her breath growing shallow as he fast closed the gap between their faces. She was just starting to crane her face towards his when she turned away.

He rose off of her in an instant, peering worriedly into hazel eyes. "I'm sorry- I didn't, I mean... I don't want to if..."

Sango sat up immediately. "It's not that I don't _want_ to. I'm just not ready yet." She answered in a small voice, fiddling with her hair in it's ponytail. The wolf demon made a move to leave.

"If you want, I can go..."

Sango tugged hard on his pelt so he sat beside her again. She pulled him close as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I want you to be quiet." She answered with a grin, making the wolf smile. His hands fell to her full thighs as he obliged.


	7. Hair Pt 2

Sango watched in disbelief as the wolf youkai tossed the remnants of her sake over his shoulder. It took a moment for the slightly intoxicated tajiya to realize what he'd done, but in an instant she'd risen to her feet and grabbed hold of his pony tail with ease. He winced as she tugged, pulling their faces close together. Her breath was sweet with the scent of the alcohol, rolling out hot onto his lips. "What did you do that for?"

It was late, even the hanyou had seemed to be asleep. Koga knew they were in for it if she wasn't quieter. He liked the dance with danger though, closing the gap between their bodies. "You're not drinkin' that shit while I'm here." He answered playfully. Sango scowled, tugging harder on slick, dark hair.

"Costs money." She responded. Koga could not resist her pout.

"I'll pay you back sometime." Her frowned deepened, working her eyebrows into knots. He sighed as she felt her small hands roving all over his back, sending him shivers.

"Stay. Stay tonight, lay with me..." There was a strange and desperate edge in her voice underneath her husky whisper that he didn't like. He squirmed a little, smiling sadly at the girl.

"I won't. You're drunk." He responded, gingerly removing two hands. Sango shook her head.

"No! Stay with me!"

"You're sad..." Sango didn't dispute this claim, tears now working in the corners of her eyes. Koga held her close again, nuzzling her soft, brown hair. "I will stay, but we won't do that. Not yet." In a smooth motion he swept the girl up bridal style before carrying her inside her modest hut. _'Not until you're ready.' _


	8. Locals

"What part of 'Not interested' is hard for you to understand?" Sango frowned as she was met by the burly chuckle of the soldier. After a rather tiring extermination that evening she'd retired to a nearby pub where she was being all but harassed by the locals. This charming, scarred fellow wasn't sure how to take "no" for an answer. Her lips curled back as he placed a large hand around her waist and dangerously close to her behind.

"Let me show you a good time, beautiful. Hardworking man like me deserves some fun..." It was in a flash his hand was removed and twisted the wrong way. Gasps and whispered erupted between the spectating soldiers, backing away quickly. "Sounds to me like she said _no_." Sango was half pleased to hear the dangerous, low notes in his voice but half worried. She couldn't in good conscience let a human man get killed (no matter how big of an asshole).

He felt her delicate hand on her shoulder but he didn't unclench his muscles as he stared death at the man. "Thank her." He growled, releasing the appendage and watching the men flee. Exhaling, he faced Sango and his frown melted. Her beauty could calm even his worst rages as his mouth flicked into a wary smile.

"I can handle myself, you know." Sango's mock pout disappeared. She smiled, truly glad he had shown up even if she wouldn't show it. Koga rolled a shoulder with a wide grin.

"Duh. You think 'd let you have all the fun?"


	9. Yours

Koga eyed Sango curiously. Her face was tense, her body rigid. She hadn't looked at him much and her gaze traversed the ground. Koga considered himself an expert at body language. When Sango was happy she bounced on her toes, she was never far away from him, her twinkling eyes gave him all her attention... He laid back on the grass, turquoise eyes staring into the sky. "Y'gonna tell me what's wrong or what?" He grunted with a patient smile.

His guttural voice scared her a little, prompting her to look his way for one of the first times. She chewed her lip and picked furiously at blades of grass near her feet. She took a deep breath, articulating her feelings as best as she could but soon her feelings had burst forth like a dam. "You, I... You never call me _your_ woman." She began, regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth.

Koga raised an eyebrow as he leaned up on one elbow. "What?" Sango huffed, trying again.

"Well, I mean... You don't... And you used to... You'd say that... About... _Kagome_." Koga sat up fully, his face slack in disbelief.

"Kami, Sango are you harping about Kagome?" It had been a fair amount of time since the miko had occupied his mind. She would always be dear to him but he thought he'd been fairly clear he didn't think of her as _his_ woman.

Sango huffed again as she struggled to articulate her worry. "You may not like her now, but when you did you'd always say that about her! That she was _your_ woman and _your_ mate! You haven't said anything like that to me... And it worries me..." Koga winced, reaching out to touch Sango's face. He had thought he'd done a good job communicating both his want and need for Sango.

"Sango-"

"I'm just nothing like her! I'm not as beautiful, or kind, or delicate- Kagome and I are opposites of the spectrum. How could you really wan-" Sango's words halted as the wolf youkai crushed his lips to hers in a daring, needy kiss. When the shock wore off Sango's eyes shut, responding hungrily to the wolf's mouth on hers. It was bliss to finally taste and feel him. She stared dumbly as they broke apart, Koga smirking as though he'd won.

"Since then I've learned that women are not objects to be won... They're blessings to be earned. You are nothing like Kagome and there couldn't be anything better." Sango opened her mouth maybe to concur or to voice her lingering fears but Koga had already learned the best way to shut her up.


	10. Pain

She woke up screaming. Before he could think about what he was doing he was cradling her in strong arms, whispering soft words in her hair. He never thought he could be a source of comfort to anyone but as he watched her gasp in a panic, describing horrible images even worse than watching his tribe get massacred so long ago he knew just what to say and what to do.

Her sobs died in the back of her throat, misty eyes pressed shut against his bare chest. It was then it became his silent resolve to always protect her from pain. "I lost you." she shuddered between ragged gasps. "I lost you." she repeated brokenly as Koga tightened his grip._ 'That will never happen.'_


	11. Arguing

Koga had thought he'd experienced everything with Sango. He had yet to encounter an angry Sango. He had seen her get angry and he had seen her fight. Never had her fury been directed at the wolf prince. As she stalked away from him hissing obscenities, he realized she was _very_ mad. "_Sango_-" One glare cut his words short._ 'She's being fuckin' impossible!'_ He thought grudgingly. He never expected her reaction.

He thought she'd swoon and be so grateful when he cut in with his lightning reflexes and slayed the demon for her. She scowled at him in the setting sunset and turned on her heels, making the wolf demon trail after her. "I'm a demon slayer! I don't _need_ protection, Koga! I'm not weak!" He huffed, exasperated by his future mate's confusing behavior.

"I wasn't trying to insult you! I care about you damn it. When I saw that demon I lost it. I just wanted to protect you, don't you_ get that_?" Sango placed her hands on her hips, staring unflinchingly into the wolf demon's sky blue eyes. Koga loved that she was never afraid of him, despite their height and size differences. He stared back, feeling the electricity crackle between them. He answered the best way he knew how. By grabbing the back of her head and crushing her lips to his, hungrily kissing her.

Sango answered by wrapping her lithe legs around his waist, answering by sucking his lips hungrily as they tumbled into the grass. As the moon rose into the sky a wolf's howl was heard.


	12. Heat

Sango dabbed the damp cloth against her mate's face, grimacing at the cut underneath his left eye. She had hoped returning home with him the following day would ease the inevitable squabbling that would follow. She never expected Inuyasha to lunge for him, seeking blood. His claws tore at Koga's flesh, prompting him to retaliate in a bitter dog fight. Sango was thankful the hanyou was so angry he forgot to use his demon sword.

She could tell the wolf demon was seething as well, not uttering a word as she dressed his wounds._ 'I never expected Inuyasha to be so angry...'_ Koga twitched as she attempted to look at another wound on his arm. "Hold still now, let me see..." Koga sighed, Sango's voice soothing him slightly. He opened his mouth to say something when Kagome's shrill voice was heard.

"INUYASHA! MATTE, INUYASHA!"

Koga tensed, sitting up and bounding past Sango with ease. "Koga, stop it!" She shouted as the two youkai barreled at each other. Again Inuyasha raised his claws, tearing at fur and flesh alike. Kagome watched with Shippo hidden in her hair, unsure of what to do. "Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" The hanyou careened into the ground and Koga raised his foot.

Sango intercepted the wolf demon, tackling him to the ground and straddling him. Everybody waited out the tense moment as Inuyasha began to stir again. Koga growled indignantly. "Let me go, if that bastard wants to die then let him!" He snarled, his fangs glinting. Inuyasha spat, glaring at Koga.

"I promised him... I promised him I wouldn't let anything happen to her!" Inuyasha began, his fist pounding the soil. He had Sango's attention now. "I promised Miroku if anything happened to him I would look after Sango. I also promised him he wouldn't die. I won't fail both of these promises, you _bastard_!" Inuyasha roared. Sango felt her own eyes sting with tears as she listened, remembering how long it had been since she'd seen Miroku's face.

Koga slid from underneath her, a solemn stare locked on Inuyasha. He stood in front of the hanyou with his arms outstretched. "I would never mate a person I had the intention of breaking. I can't be Miroku but I will take care of Sango. You have my word, and if I don't-" Koga couldn't resist flashing a slightly cocky smile. "I answer to you." Inuyasha rose to his feet and truly inspected the wolf demon for the first time.

The deep emotion swirling in light eyes, his love and desire to protect Sango shined through. Inuyasha inhaled as he nodded slightly, Kagome rushing to his side. "Oh, Inuyasha..." she breathed. Sango joined Koga, flicking tears from the corners of her eyes as she slid her hand in his.


End file.
